Entre amour et sorcellerie
by Chipuliara
Summary: Post 2x08. Merlin ne pourra pas les retenir, cette fois, ses larmes de peine. Et un aveu plus loin, c'est la fin de tout. Entre amour et sorcellerie, se sera alors à Arthur de faire un choix. /!\ SLASH /!\ Enjoy !


**Disclaimer** : Merlin ne m'appartient en aucun cas !

**Paring** : Merthur

**Note** : Première publication sur ce fandom ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire :) L'idée m'est venue** après l'épisode 8 de la saison 2**. L'histoire commence juste à la fin, et les premières paroles sont celles de l'épisode.

**Pour ceux qui ne se rappellent plus de l'épisode :** Morgause a appris à Arthur pour les circonstance de la mort de sa mère et Arthur a voulu tuer son père. (Merlin a sauvé tout ça x) )

Enjoy ! :)

**. . .**

* * *

**. Entre amour et sorcellerie .**

-_Je te suis redevable, Merlin. J'avais perdu… j'avais perdu la raison. Une fois encore forcé de constater que ceux qui pratiquent la magie sont malfaisants et dangereux. J'en prends conscience. Et cela grâce à toi._

Pendant un instant ces mots flottèrent dans l'air et envahirent la pièce, comme autant de sauterelles affamées. Les sons parvinrent aux oreilles du jeune Merlin, les paroles prirent vie en lui, et quelque chose se brisa. Là, au creux même de sa poitrine. Ou bien fut-ce plus profond encore, au sein de son âme. Mais au final qu'importait puisqu'Arthur était en vie, qu'Uther était sauvé et que le Royaume restait fier et debout. Même au prix de la haine du prince héritier envers tout ce que Merlin n'eut jamais incarné. Il s'exécra soudain de porter tant dans son cœur, et pas seulement la magie. Ça, bien sûr, mais aussi… tout le reste.

-J'en suis charmé, assura-t-il en réponse à son maître.

-Et maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je vais–

Mais jamais Arthur ne poursuivit son idée. Se retournant il vit une chose jamais précédée, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait put lui-même imaginer sans aide. Merlin, son serviteur, le sourire cassé. C'était ce sourire, le même que tous les autres, seulement il était vide de sens. Et dans les yeux brillants de son valet, des larmes contenues. Merlin fronça les sourcils et pencha un peu la tête.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu pleures Merlin.

Et il vit, doucement, le sourire se faner et la première larme couler. Le garçon sembla pris de court, et Arthur le vit se raccrocher à l'espoir que peut-être la conversation n'était pas en train de tourner comme elle était en train de l'être.

-Moi ? Sourit-il. Mais c'est absurde.

Arthur ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi tant de peine, pourquoi tant d'entêtement. Pourquoi tant de larmes sur le visage de ce si joyeux jeune homme. Merlin perdit son sourire, et de son visage disparut toute intention de continuer à prétendre le contraire. La douleur de ses traits fut alors la plus humble et la plus déchirante qu'Arthur n'eut vue chez quelqu'un.

-C'est vrai, admit Merlin la gorge serrée. Vous aviez fait un si grand pas, vous aviez–

Sa voix se noua et il serra les lèvres pour retenir un sanglot. Ses yeux se voulaient forts, mais Arthur lisait en eux. Il fit un pas vers son serviteur, mais Merlin fit deux pas en arrière.

-Vous aviez finit par comprendre. Que… que la magie n'est pas… qu'elle est… Mais j'ai tout gâché.

Arthur avança encore d'un pas, et Merlin ne bougea pas. Le prince n'était plus sûr de comprendre le point de vue de Merlin sur toutes ces histoires de sorcelleries. Il était pourtant toujours le premier à lui prêter main forte, à sauver le roi des tromperies. Merlin eut un rire sans joie et Arthur comprit qu'il avait exprimé ses pensées par la parole.

-Je ne vous ai jamais préservé de la magie Sir, sourit-il alors qu'une larme dévalait sa joue dans le sillon tracé par ses sœurs. Je vous préservais seulement des mauvais sorciers.

Merlin baissa les yeux, Arthur était sous le choc. Il ne pouvait y croire, ce ne pouvait être vrai. Ce que Merlin essayait de lui dire, ce qu'il comprenait à travers ses mots… Combien de fois Arthur avait-il pris sa défense devant la cours et le jugement même de son père le roi. Depuis tout ce temps Merlin était-il du côté de ces sorciers, lui en cachait-il de sa connaissance ? Avait déjà-t-il permis à l'un d'eux d'échapper à la loi, à ses chevaliers, à son père et à lui-même ? Il aurait dû se sentir en colère, il aurait dû se sentir trahi. Mais son ami pleurait devant lui et il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient encore de lui.

-Merlin, fit-il en posant une main contre sa joue pour lui faire lever les yeux vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Il le vit tenter un sourire, mais il ne perdura qu'une seconde tout au plus. Sans doute la peine était-elle trop forte. Les premiers mots furent soufflés si bas qu'Arthur peina à les entendre.

-La magie vous a tant de fois sauvé la vie…

Merlin ferma les yeux et deux larmes s'échappèrent à leur tour. Une de chaque côté. L'une d'elle coula contre le pouce clair du prince héritier. Le contact humide et froid aurait pu lui rappeler l'indécence de sa position, mais il voulait savoir tout ce que Merlin lui avait jamais caché.

-Tant de peur, reprit-il. Tant de souffrance, tant de douleur, et souvent vous n'en avez rien su. J'avais votre vie entre les mains et chaque jour depuis notre rencontre j'ai été terrifié à l'idée de la perdre.

Il rouvrit les yeux et Arthur aurait voulu que par ce simple contact visuel il eut pu alléger le poids pesant sur les épaules de son valet. Mais Merlin continuait et la peine se faisait plus lourde encore.

-Vous n'imaginez pas, sans doute, le nombre de sortilèges que j'ai paré pour vous, fit-il alors que sa voix se serrait et s'enraillait. Le nombre de créatures que j'ai désenchanté, le nombre d'adversaires que je vous ai désarmé.

Arthur avait peur de comprendre, mais il n'y avait plus d'autre moyen que d'écouter la vérité sortir de cette âme tourmentée. Tourmentée par les mots d'Arthur lui-même et du quotidien à ses côtés. Blessée par son arrogance, torturée par la désinvolture de ses actes. Relevée par sa justesse et sauvée par sa sagesse, mais ça Arthur ne pouvait que l'ignorer. Et il ne ressentit que la peine de la destruction.

-Peut-être à ce jour sans moi seriez-vous mort cent fois.

Contre toute attente il vit Merlin sourire, et la fragilité de son visage souleva quelque chose en lui.

-Je ne dis pas que vous êtes faible Arthur, précisa le valet au bout de sa peine. Vous êtes l'homme le plus fort et le plus téméraire que ce Royaume eut à ma connaissance.

Le sourire se fit rire et Arthur eut chaud, là où plus tôt il avait brisé l'essence de son serviteur. Au creux même de sa poitrine. Ou bien fut-ce plus profond encore, au sein de son âme.

-Même si vous vous plairez peut-être à dire que mes connaissances sont assez limitées à ce sujet, et vous auriez raison, je ne ferais rien pour vous contredire.

En d'autres circonstances, Arthur aurait souri. Mais il y avait trop, trop de choses à apprendre en une seule fois. Et il se sentait fébrile en dedans, comme si la nature même de ce qu'il était hésitait devant la marche à suivre.

-Tu es un sorcier… Souffla-t-il doucement.

Son corps entier fut pris d'une étrange fatigue, comme décidé à ne plus se battre, et sa main coula de la joue au cou du valet. Le monde d'Arthur s'effondrait. Il y eut une larme de plus.

-Je tiens tant à vous Sir, que je remets en jeu mon existence à chaque épreuve que les ennemis du Destin dresse entre vous et votre route. Et vous me trouvez malfaisant, et dangereux…

Et si toute cette prévenance, toute cette tendresse qu'il pensait éprouver pour lui n'était que le fruit de la sorcellerie, et si Merlin l'avait envouté, et si rien des souvenirs qu'il aimait à se remémorer en sa compagnie n'étaient sincères. Merlin vit le doute dans les yeux de sont maître et il lutta pour tenter de cacher la douleur de son visage.

-Mais, je… je suis le même… Couina-t-il presque. Je me prends les pieds dans les tapis, je fais tomber votre armure…

Arthur avait baissé les yeux, et sa main retombait doucement à sa place. Merlin passa son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, puis sur l'autre.

-Arthur… Implora-t-il, la voix cassée.

-Prouve-moi que je ne suis pas sous le joug de ta magie.

Le murmure d'Arthur fut si bas que Merlin ne fut pas certain de l'entendre. Mais ces mots avaient été prononcés et il frémit de comprendre. Combien était-ce d'heures de loyauté qui menaçaient ainsi de partir en fumée ? Merlin se serait mis des gifles, se taire aurait été tellement plus simple, tellement plus… Il baissa les yeux à son tour.

-Ce… cette chose, reprit le prince. Cette chose que je ressens pour toi…

Merlin releva les yeux. Il avait soudain l'impression – la certitude – que la conversation venait de changer d'enjeu. Etait-il possible que… peut-être, le prince Arthur… Mais le prince Arthur ne semblait pas enclin à aller au bout de son idée, ni d'exprimer la moindre suite. Il avait dans le cœur un poids étrange, les yeux humides de doutes et d'incertitude. Il ne trouvait pas la force de relever la tête, de tout son être sous le joug de la douleur et de la peine.

-Va-t'en Merlin, dit-il.

Sa gorge était serrée et son valet l'entendit. Il devait bien pourtant y avoir quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour son maître, il devait bien…

-Va-t'en, répéta-t-il.

Et Merlin baissa les yeux. Il les releva, voulut dire quelque chose. Mais rien ne vint et il ne put que tourner les talons. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la chambre princière. Il avait des larmes au bord de l'âme. Ses mots furent écorchés lorsqu'il prononça :

-Bien, Sir.

Et la porte se referma, lourde, derrière le valet. Arthur releva les yeux vers elle. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il était en proie au doute, il se sentait… Il ne savait pas comment il se sentait. De rage, il frappa un vase qui se brisa sur la pierre froide du sol de sa chambre.

**.**

-Sir ?

Arthur ouvrit un œil, puis deux. On frappait à sa porte. Il se redressa dans son lit, ses coudes l'aidant à garder le visage hors de ses oreillers. On frappa encore.

-Arthur ?

-Entrez ? Tenta-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers sa porte s'ouvrant. Guenièvre portait un plateau de petit déjeuner qu'elle voulut aller poser sur le guéridon devant les baldaquins. Elle ne fit que trois pas, et observa la chambre avec stupéfaction. Tout était sans dessus-dessous, les tiroirs ouverts avaient été vidés sur le sol, les étagères étaient dépouillées de leur contenance, il y avait du verre brisé sur le sol.

-Mais… Souffla-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Le lit lui-même avait souffert. Les rideaux jonchaient à son pied, les draps avaient été retournés, jetés. Le prince avait dormi avec un unique drap, fin et froissé, et un unique oreiller, dont les frères étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Arthur en retour. Où est Merlin ?

-Il… il y avait un mot sur ma table ce matin, lui dit-elle sans quitter le désastre des yeux. Une liste de ce que vous prenez pour le petit déjeuner, et un message pour vous… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de cette chambre ?

Le cœur d'Arthur battait plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la nature de ce message, mais il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'empêtra dans son drap en essayant de s'en extraire. Quand enfin il y parvint il se jeta sur Guenièvre et son plateau repas. Il y prit le morceau de parchemin qu'il y trouva.

_Ce fut un honneur de vous servir._

Arthur lut cette phrase encore et encore, sous toutes les coutures possibles et imaginables. Mais non, c'était tout. Il se laissa tomber sur son matelas et lut une fois de plus. Et puis il comprit, et alors il murmura, comme pour lui-même :

-Il est parti…

-Quoi ? S'exclama presque Gwenn en écarquillant les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non, vous savez quoi, je ne veux même pas le savoir.

Dans d'autres circonstances elle se serait immédiatement excusée pour son manque de tact et son attitude importune en la présence de son prince, mais elle avait la sensation très nette que cette situation était extrême et qu'Arthur en portait seul la responsabilité. Elle alla vers un meuble pour y poser son plateau.

-La semaine passée encore vous me confiiez votre amour pour lui, rappela-t-elle en un soupir.

Alors que le petit déjeuner du prince trouvait sa place sur la commode, ledit prince geignit en laissant son dos heurter son matelas alors qu'il s'y faisait tomber à la renverse, les jambes dans le vide.

-Justement ! Plaida-t-il en se couvrant les yeux d'un bras impuissant. Pourquoi si soudainement ?

Et c'était un point intéressant qu'il soulevait là. Parce qu'un matin plus qu'un autre il avait observé son serviteur, et que ce jour là il lui avait trouvé un petit… quelque chose. Quelque chose de différent, qui lui avait plu. Il lui avait trouvé du charme, puis il l'avait trouvé séduisant. Mais pas objectivement séduisant, _subjectivement_ séduisant. Pas comme un homme concédant du faste d'un autre. Plutôt comme un homme s'éprenant de la beauté d'une jeune femme.

-Soudainement ? Reprit Guenièvre en l'interrompant dans le cours de ses pensées. Vous vous moquez de moi ?

Arthur poussa son bras, releva un peu la tête. Il était rare de voir Gwenn parler de la sorte, sans frontière de bienséance. Il se releva sur les coudes, perplexe. Prêt à entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Tout du moins, pensait-il qu'il était prêt.

-Des semaines, que dis-je, des mois que je vous vois doucement tomber amoureux de lui.

Et alors que ces mots se frayaient un chemin dans l'esprit princier, lui faisant lentement écarquiller les yeux, ses paroles à lui lui parvenaient à elle.

-Attendez… Réfléchit-elle en s'octroyant sans s'en rendre compte le droit de s'asseoir sur une chaise qui passait par là. Pourquoi « soudainement » ? Vous ne l'avez tout de même pas accusé de sorcellerie ?

Elle _vit_ clairement l'abattement prendre entièrement possession du prince Arthur alors qu'il se redressait en position assise. Et qu'il mettait son visage entre ses mains.

-Sir ? Tenta-t-elle doucement.

-Il s'est accusé seul, murmura-t-il sourdement.

Guenièvre avait les yeux ébahis de stupeur. Merlin. Elle retint un soupir. Ce garçon était-il sérieux ? Gérer un idiot était déjà quelque chose, mais alors deux… Son ami n'était qu'un abruti. Elle était persuadée, pourtant, que lui-même avait su que ça avait été une erreur à la seconde même où il le lui avait dit. Mais sans doute n'avait-il pas pu retenir la vérité de sortir de ses lèvres. Soudainement, Arthur releva le visage vers elle. Si soudainement qu'il put sentir sa nuque craquer.

-Ne le dis à personne, supplia-t-il les yeux affolés. Si mon père l'apprenait il–

-Je le promets, coupa-t-elle doucement.

Elle lui sourit et il replongea sa tête entre ses mains. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas déjà prouvé qu'elle pouvait garder ce secret auparavant. Et même mieux que Merlin lui-même, semblait-il. Elle fut traversée d'une vague à l'âme en repensant en ces termes à son ami qui avait apparemment quitté le château à cette heure.

-Vous devez lui avoir brisé le cœur… Souffla-t-elle doucement.

Arthur la regarda à nouveau, mais le changement de position fut lent cette fois-ci. Et long fut également le temps qu'il mit à formuler de nouvelles paroles. Il ne savait pas s'il avait réellement entendu ce qu'il avait entendu, ou encore qu'il eut comprit de la bonne façon les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Il hésita de longues secondes encore, et sa voix fut incertaine lorsqu'il demanda :

-Il m'aime ?

-Bien sûr qu'il vous aime, fit-elle, las. Il n'y a bien que vous pour ne pas vous en être rendu compte.

Et alors elle sembla se souvenir de sa condition.

-…Majesté, ponctua-t-elle, empreinte de confusion.

Puis elle se leva de la chaise. Et joignit les mains, adroite mais gauche. _Chassez le naturel…_ Mais Arthur avait trop de ces paroles dans la tête pour s'en offusquer, ou même pour le noter. Il s'ébroua, sauta de son lit, chercha dans ses affaires éparpillées au sol. Il semblait pressé, précipité. Il ramassa quelques vêtements et Guenièvre se retourna vers un mur, les joues empourprées, quand elle comprit qu'il se changeait.

-Sir… Balbutia-t-elle.

Elle voulut lui dire qu'il pouvait attendre qu'elle soit sortie, s'il en éprouvait le besoin. Et même sans aller jusque là, comme le demandait la bienséance. Mais déjà il avait revêtu ses habits de jours et sortait en courant de sa chambre princière.

-Arthur ? Appela-t-elle. Arthur !

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas et elle ne put que le suivre, prenant à peine le temps de refermer sa porte.

**.**

-Gaïus !

Arthur venait quasiment d'enfoncer la porte du médecin. Quasiment parce qu'elle avait été en réalité préalablement entrebâillée et qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à forcer.

-Prince Arthur ? S'étonna le vieil homme penché sur son établi.

Le laboratoire était comme il avait toujours été et il était impossible de savoir s'il était en désordre ou au contraire implacablement rangé. Gaïus se redressa, le regard perplexe. Le prince héritier semblait en proie à quelque chose de profondément troublant. Remarquant la présence de Guenièvre à ses côtés, l'homme tenta d'y lire une réponse quelconque, mais Gwenn ne put qu'offrir un air désolée.

-Gaïus, Reprit Arthur. Où est Merlin ?

-Je pensais qu'il était avec vous, Sir… Hésita le médecin. Il ne s'est quand même pas recouché ?

Et alors qu'il se disait en lui-même que d'imaginer Merlin regagner sa couche après le levé était un parfait non-sens, il se retourna vers la porte close de sa chambre. Jamais elle ne lui avait semblé sir paisible.

-Merlin ! Appela Arthur en s'y précipitant.

Il ouvra ladite porte à la volée, mais… rien. La chambre était vide, et nulle trace de Merlin. Nulle trace si ce ne fut peut-être le mot plié sur sa table de chevet. Arthur savait ce qu'il est était, et il n'osa pas bouger pour s'y rendre. Il était totalement paralysé. Gaïus entra à son tour, contourna son prince et lut le mot. Son visage se décomposa. Il n'eut pas besoin de le lire à voix haute, Arthur murmura :

-Il est parti pour de vrai.

-Quoi ?

Gaïus était conscient que quelque chose s'était passé, quelque chose qui lui échappait. _Merci pour tout_, voilà ce que disait le mot. Et Arthur qui disait que Merlin était parti. « Pour de vrai. ».

-Sir… Commença-t-il.

Mais il ne prit pas même la peine de l'écouter et repartit en hâte vers la pièce principale, puis vers la porte, qu'il s'empressa de franchir. Gwenn l'arrêta d'une parole.

-Arthur ! Où allez-vous ?

Il fit un pas en arrière et les regarda depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

-S'il est parti il y a moins de quelque heures, je peux encore le rattraper, dit-il, sombre.

Il était rongé par la culpabilité, et la peur de ne plus jamais le voir. Il regarda le médecin de son regard le plus autoritaire.

-Vous l'avez bien vu ce matin ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Sir, mais…

-Bien.

Et il partit en courant vers les écuries.

-Mais vous ne savez même pas où le chercher !

Pourtant la supplique de Guenièvre ne reçut aucune réponse. Probablement parce que le prince ne l'entendit pas. Cependant, quoi qu'ait pu en penser Gwenn, Arthur savait où le chercher. Après tout, Merlin avant toue sa vie à Camelot. A part ces murs, ces maisons et ces bois, il n'y avait qu'un endroit au monde où il se sentait chez lui. Plus _chez lui_ que n'importe où ailleurs. Et cet endroit ne pouvait être qu'Ealdor. A partir du moment où il passerait les murs royaux, ce sera là sa direction. Il retrouverait bien la piste de Merlin, le chemin emprunté, et avec de la chance il le rattraperait avant la nuit.

C'était étonnant, l'amour. C'était ceux à quoi il pensait alors que sa monture partait au galop à travers les bois de Camelot. Un jour, sans préavis, on se rend compte que quelque chose a changé. _Mais quoi ?_ Arthur ne se l'était pas vraiment posé, cette question. Il s'était contenté d'apprécier ces nouveaux instants de tendresse qui émanaient de lui. Ça l'avait apaisé. Il s'était senti…

Si Merlin avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour lui faire ressentir de telles choses, il ne le lui aurait jamais dit, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne se serait pas accusé ? Il ne se serait pas enfuit ? Dites, Grands Dieux, il n'aurait pas fuit ? Arthur serra les dents, les yeux embués. _Mais qu'ai-je fait._

-Ya ! Hurla-t-il.

Et son cheval accéléra sous la pression des talons dans ses flancs. Il traversa les plaines, les forêts, les sous-bois. Il était à _ça_ derrière lui. Il le talonnait. Il serrait ses doigts sur les brides. Il avait la sensation d'être dans l'un de ces cauchemars, ceux qui ne vous laissait pas avancé, malgré tous vos efforts. Et pourtant… et pourtant il le vit. Le signe qu'il attendait. Dans la lumière du soleil déjà bas dans le ciel. La fumée d'un campement.

**.**

Le soleil se couchait, et Merlin le regardait tomber, au loin, derrière les montagnes à travers les arbres. Il aurait aimé avoir une vue plus dégagée, mais après tout qu'importait. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait dire à sa mère. Un mensonge, sans doute. Ou bien la vérité. Peut-être qu'il ne dirait rien. Il aurait un jour aimé rentré en homme libre. En magicien reconnu, peut-être. Dans un autre temps, dans d'autres conditions. Aujourd'hui il rentrerait en garçon brisé. En serviteur raté. Si peu de famille, aucun ami. Merlin ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait retrouver en rentrant chez lui. Peut-être se déroberait-il au travail pour s'allonger dans les bois. Mais sans Will, se serait différent.

Merlin baissa les yeux. Aujourd'hui tous ses amis étaient à Camelot. Toute sa vie courait entre ses murs. Toute sa force et son espoir dans les yeux trop bleus de leur…

_Crac._

Arthur. Une ombre de tristesse passa dans les yeux du sorcier. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que le prince partirait à sa recherche. S'il avait su il aurait bien mieux couvert ses traces. Une larme vint barrer sa joue. Il aurait tant aimé que tout se passe autrement.

-Je sais ce que vous faites là, dit-il.

Et il sentit le corps de l'intrus se tendre derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il voyait la scène d'ici.

-Vous avez sans doute dû mettre votre chambre sans dessus-dessous pour trouver un onguent que j'aurais laissé là, fit-il alors que sa voix se faisait vibrante, presque cassée.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. C'était un cauchemar. D'autres larmes suivirent. Il se sentait tellement stupide, tellement lâche et tellement faible.

-Vous n'avez rien trouvé, dit-il en retenant un sanglot, et maintenant vous voulez savoir comment je m'y suis pris pour que vous éprouviez… cette _chose_, pour moi – selon vos propres mots.

L'amour était une bien étrange chose. Les sentiments d'Arthur devaient être bien purs, et pourtant lui-même ne pouvait se résoudre à les croire. La magie avait fait bien des dommages à Camelot, mais celle de Merlin lui prenait ce qu'il avait de plus cher aujourd'hui. Arthur. Et, sans doute très vite, sa vie.

-Et dire que je n'ai su le voir avant qu'il soit trop tard… Souffla-t-il, yeux clos.

S'il n'avait ne fut-ce que deviné ce qui animait le regard d'Arthur en sa présence, alors il se serait bien abstenu de se dévoilé. Il aurait continué de le protéger, comme toujours. Et peut-être les choses auraient fini par s'arranger. Pour Camelot. Pour eux. Mais Merlin avait été aveugle.

-Enfin.

Résignation. Il se leva, épousseta son pantalon. Terre et feuilles retombèrent sur le sol. Et il se retourna.

-Je préfère mourir ici de votre main que brûler en place publique.

Le visage d'Arthur était emprunt de quelque chose que Merlin ne put déchiffrer. Il serra les poings, et ferma les yeux. Mais rien ne vint. Pas de mots cruels, aucun son d'épée, nulle signe de métal froid contre la peau de son cou. L'attente était insupportable. Une énième larme coula lentement le long de sa joue. Puis il entendit les feuilles sous les pieds du prince alors qu'il avançait vers lui. Il serra les poings plus encore. Il avait peur, tellement peur de la mort. Et cette mort-ci était la plus cruelle de toutes.

Son cœur s'arrêta. Les mains d'Arthur dans son dos, son souffle contre son oreille, sans chaleur dans son cou et son corps contre le sien. Merlin ouvrit les yeux. Il… il était… dans les bras… de…

-Jamais je ne pourrai lever la main sur toi, Merlin.

Un souffle, comme une confidence. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Guenièvre m'a fait comprendre… Bredouilla-t-il, fermant les yeux. Que… enfin, que j'étais un crétin.

Merlin ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de la nouvelle, mais quoi qu'il en fut malgré lui un rire perça ses larmes.

-Elle a dit « crétin » ? Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante, souriant malgré tout.

-Quelque chose s'en approchant.

Et Arthur se recula doucement de lui. Pas beaucoup, juste assez pour le regarder. Il caressa ses joues, tenta d'effacer ses larmes. Il était tellement beau, son Merlin. Tellement beau. Il se pencha, effleura ses lèvres… Il avait le cœur au bord de l'âme. Merlin posa les mains sur ses hanches, sans même s'en rendre compte, et Arthur captura sa bouche en un baiser longtemps désiré.

-Arthur… Souffla Merlin en se reculant, les yeux toujours rivé à ses lèvres. Ce n'est… ce n'est pas…

-Convenable, coupa le prince sur le même ton. Je sais.

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Parce que c'était tellement… tellement… Il soupira d'aise lorsque Merlin lui autorisa le passage de ses lèvres. Merlin qui avait la sensation de rêver éveillé. Il resserra la prise sur les hanches de son prince et ferma les yeux une fois encore.

-Un jour, promit Arthur dans un murmure. Un jour tout sera différent.

Et il plongea son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du sorcier qui avait envoûté son cœur. Merlin souffla d'aise entre ses bras, et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds. Il savait, il avait confiance en le roi qu'Arthur deviendrait et avait foi en le monde qu'ils construiraient ensemble. Pourtant, en cet instant, il n'avait cure de l'avenir. Et il serra, un peu plus, son prince entre ses bras.

**Fin**

* * *

Voili voilou ! Vos avis m'intéressent, bien sûr :)

A très vite !

Chip.


End file.
